What the Heart Desires
by XxEverxX
Summary: With nothing left what is there to hope for? That's what 6th year Annie Hays thought. Nothing but Desires that won't come true. Snape would soon understand these feelings again once this girl leaves a hand print somewhere he thought no girl would again.
1. Prolouge

There's always that time when you feel lost. Lost as in there's nothing around you but grief and sadness. Soon the body is overcome by it, when it's so thick upon you that you can't even move. Arms stop trying to reach things past the second shelf; legs refuse to stand for there's no point in getting up any longer. Your brain swirling with the sadness others thrust upon you.

What does it mean when lips won't speak what the mind wants it to? What does it mean when everything seems to be falling apart and you don't have enough time to sew it back together before it is lost in a sea of guilt? It's like pressing harder on the buttons on the remote though you know the batteries are dead. Though you feel the rain pattering against your skin, seeping through your clothes it's not enough to bring you to reality, though sometimes the grief is better than the reality. Sometimes leaving the grief causes you to face it in reality though you know you can't pass it. But what is reality when broomsticks actually do fly and unicorns exist? How is that reality when wands can be waved and spells cast? For that is not the world of grief though reality is part of that world only because you walk and interact in it, but you are forever it seems consumed by it.

Frivolous anger, love, and war a never ending spiral that greets you when you step into reality. The war that seemed to be going on in your head has met reality just as feared. But of course it's only starting.


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets without words

_**What the Heart Desires…..…..Chapter 1**_

"Draco, stop it!" Annie yells as Draco continued to pour whatever he could get his hands on into the cauldron. Neville was his partner but of course he stood and cowered away from the slick blonde haired 6th year just as before. Annie though wasn't having it as she grabbed ingredients, pulling them out of reach of Draco's long fingers.

"What are you going to do about it Annie? Let me have my fun and stay out of it!" He yelled. Annie was waiting for Professor Snape to come to the rescue and stop his tomfoolery but he seemed oblivious to Draco's behavior.

"STOP IT YOU LOUSY FERRET!" Annie yelled at Draco "I'm tired of you and how you think you're hot stuff well news flash you're not! Now stop before you blow the whole school up."

"Did you just call me a ferret?" Anger sparked in Draco's cool blue gaze as he dropped the root to the table.

"I believe I did, you're nothing but a lousy, good for nothing, smelly, FERRET." Annie remembered the time when Mad Eye turned him into a ferret outside in the courtyard; everyone else knew not to say a word about it to Draco and Annie was pushing her luck. Finally Snape looked over just in time to see the cauldron go up in puff of smoke. Draco laughed as Annie and Neville coughed as the smoke filled the potions room. Severus heaved a sigh; he hated teaching such trouble makers.

"Class dismissed," he muttered, his tone dull as the over used tip of a pencil. "Neville please see me." Neville's eyes widened, even as a sixth year he was still as skittish as a cat. Though most students were when it came to Professor Snape.

"But I didn't do it!" Neville whispered to Annie and she nodded, knowing that even Snape knew it was Draco who caused the home made smoke bomb.

"Don't worry, I'll stick around," Annie said with a confident nod, her tight copper curls bouncing slightly. Neville nodded, his eyes clouded with fear. Annie sighed and walked with him to the front of the room.

"Professor I didn't do it!" Neville said with a shake of his head. This is always how it worked, Malfoy would blame Neville for whatever he did wrong and he'd always get in trouble for it.

"Not again," Snape muttered, his black eyes rolling in annoyance. Annie sighed again as she took the seat directly in front of the annoyed professor "Mr. Longbottom, when will you learn?" Of course Neville didn't answer, he just cowered with his head hung low in shame.

"Professor," Annie interjected, tapping her fingers lightly on the desk as the Potions Master turned his annoyed, dark gaze on her. Annie didn't shrink back in her chair at his heavy gaze; in fact she sat taller than ever before. "You can't blame Neville for this like you always do! As much as you'd like to deny it Draco caused this and I refuse to sit here and listen to Neville whimper at your words because you refuse to put Malfoy in detention!" Annie quips, her chocolate brown eyes sparking with the confidence Neville's lacked.

"Do you have a problem with the way I teach Ms. Hays?" Snape asked, his gaze turning hard. "10 points from Slytherin for being ignorant."

"10 points from Professor Snape for being unjust!" Annie snaps, anger sparking in the depths of her chocolate brown eyes and Severus was taken aback, none of his students had ever stood up to him before.

"Ms. Hays, that's no way to talk to a Professor!" He exclaimed, jumping back slightly on his heels at the edge in her voice.

"Professor Snape, that's no way to punish a student that did nothing wrong!"

"Ms. Hays I will not tolerate your behavior! You will join me in detention," Snape yelled and Neville sunk even more in his chair.

"Detention? Fine, I'll take my first detention that I've ever received since I've been to this school. I don't care, I'm just showing you what you're doing wrong. One of these days professor Snape you'll realize what a horrible teacher you can be!" With that Annie stormed out of the room, her anger causing the papers on his desk to take to the sky, floating back and forth all around the room until they were scattered on the ground all over around the room.

Severus, now fuming over his unorganized work space looked at Neville and said with as much venom as possible "Get out!" and without a second thought Neville was out of the potions room and down the hallway. Severus growled and sat down at his desk, cradling his head in his pale hands. He must be losing his touch.

Annie slowly walked towards Snape's office, when she thought back to what happened her anger flared up again, sparking like a flame inside her. She brought her closed fist up to the old wooden door to the potions room, slowly banging it against the door. On her third knock the door was pulled open and a dark pair of eyes glared at her as The Potions Master glared down at her. "You'll be cleaning the potions room until it's spotless," He growled, his voice bored but filled with an authority that you could feel deep inside your bones. Annie just nodded, brushing past him into the potions room she grabs a sponge and a bucket, prepping to clean the floor. Severus returned to his desk, his black gaze following the witches every move. The 6th year pulled her tight copper curls into a tight bun before getting onto her knees, dragging the wet sponge across the floor. As Severus leered over at her his mind began to wander, thinking of just a few moments ago when he was in Albus's office…

"Sir, I don't have much time. Detentions have been given out and the student will be arriving shortly," Severus said, his tone dull as usual. Albus looked up at him with cool blue eyes, calm oceans compared to Snape's ever hard black glare.

"I see," Dumbledore bellowed. "And which of your students has been ever so graciously handed your time, Severus?"

"Annie Hays," The Potions Master stated, and as he did he could see her chocolate brown eyes, cutting through like daggers.

"Annie Hays? The straight A, never tardy, Slytherin?" Dumbledore seemed genuinely surprised, though there was that knowing twinkle in his calm blue gaze.

"Yes sir," Snape answered, his dark eyes rolling as if to say "is there another?"

"What did she do? This girl has never been in detention before!"

"She needs to learn to respect her professors," Severus slightly snapped, remembering her harsh tone and well placed words.

"You mean she needs to learn to be afraid of you like every other student is?" Severus didn't have an answer to that and now as he watched Annie run the soppy sponge across the tile he realized Dumbledore was right. But it wasn't that he didn't like it… he wasn't used to it… no not at all used to it. Severus continued to watch the girl with those dark pits, his face set in its usual scowl. Annie moved on from the floor to cleaning cauldrons and Severus couldn't help but ask himself why isn't she afraid? As he thought this he felt himself reaching toward her-with his mind of course- using Legilimens to peer inside the depths of her mind. Suddenly Severus saw the cauldron Annie was scrubbing and heard the soft melody of a song:

Cause if you jump I will jump too

We will fall together

From the buildings ledge never looking back at

What we've done

We'll say it was love

Cause I would die for you

On skyway avenue

The singer spun the words in her head and she moved her hips to the beat as Severus continued to listen to the song in her head, feeling the words flow through him. Suddenly the music stopped and Annie looked back at the Potions Master who seemed to be zoned out at his desk though little did she know he was looking through her eyes at himself. So strange, Severus thought, Seeing himself through another's eyes, his dark eyes looked lost in thought as they stared blankly forward. Severus continued to stare at himself through her eyes, wondering what words she'd think of for him. Hatred was one he thought he'd surely hear from her. But what he felt and heard from her was respect, admiration. Her thoughts echoed in his head _I'm sure under all that anger is a great person… waiting to be discovered. What happened that made him so cold? _Of course Severus was taken aback by this as he pulled out of her head and found himself back at his desk. He shook himself out of his trance as he lifted his gaze to meet hers. She stared at him with warm, caring chocolate brown eyes framed by thick lashes. He continued to get lost in her chocolate gaze until she turned away and continued to scrub at the cauldron in front of her.

Severus looked down at the papers he was grading only to see her name gracing the name box. He didn't even bother checking it and put an O for outstanding on her paper. Annie started cleaning up her supplies and put them back in the closet as Snape continued to slowly grade papers. Once everything was put away Annie slowly walked up to his desk, her anger gone now replaced with a longing that wasn't easily explained. Finally he looked up from the jumble of papers on his desk and up into her chocolate brown eyes. Snape gasped slightly at their intensity but something that he saw in them… the _sadness_ that suddenly overcame them was even more than he could bear. He looked away from her melted chocolate gaze and looked at the tip of her nose before looking behind her at the spotless potions room.

"You may leave," He said with a nod, not even glaring at her like he planned to. Annie stood there for a few extra seconds, just watching him grade papers before she slowly turned to leave. "Is there something else you need Ms. Hays?" the Potions Master grumbled, causing Annie to stop her pursuit to the door. She looked at him and opened her mouth as if to let everything run out of her mouth, out of her brain, and into the world but she just sighed.

"No sir," she whispered before slowly walking out of the room. Snape sighed as he watched her retreating figure. He sat at his desk and slowly placed his head in his hands as his thoughts swirled around him. Something was strange about her… for one thing Severus couldn't get her deep chocolate brown eyes out of his head.

Annie peeked her head out of the door, her tight copper curls flowing like a fiery waterfall over her shoulder. After confirming the coast was clear she darted down the hallway before taking out her wand and whispering "Lumos." The tip of her wand sparked into light and she continued darting across the halls. Finally she reaches her destination; stepping in front of the mirror of erised she watched her heart's desire come true in front of her eyes. From the moment she discovered this mirror she began coming here every night, just to stare blankly at the glass. For once in her life she was given a small glimmer of happiness in her heart, watching what she wanted come true even if it wasn't real.

Severus was also looming around the castle on patrol as usual. Soon he'd be off to bed for his only slice of relaxation. Suddenly Severus saw a flash of light emanating from a wand along with a silhouette dashing across the hallway. _Some excitement! _Severus thought dully. Which one of his unruly students was sneaking out at this hour? The Potions Master was determined to find out. He followed the bobbing light from further behind, and then suddenly it disappeared. Snape stopped and lit the tip of his own wand before pointing it in front of him as he continued on. He found himself at the mirror of erised, hearing soft barely there sobs.

"Nox," He whispered, causing the light on his wand to flicker out. He walks toward the crumpled student and recognizes the student instantly as Annie, her tight copper curls giving her away as she sobs silently, staring into the mirror. Snape couldn't bear to look at it, knowing what it would show… Lily wrapped around his arm happily, her green eyes staring deeply into his black, kissing him passionately… what the heart desires and what the heart could never have. The Potions master used Legilimens to peer into her head, to see what she sees. There he-err Annie- was staring into the mirror, seeing a woman looking at Annie with pure pride sparkling on her face as she holds papers with 100's on them with her name on them while a man is hugging and kissing her cheeks proudly stating that this is his daughter and he is proud that she is.

_They'll never be proud of me…_ Annie's thoughts whispered in his head _Johnny is the only one their proud of… the star quidditch player, perfect grades, perfect looks… I'll never get anyone's love…_ Severus was taken aback by this. Annie was his best student; Dumbledore admired her for her cunning attitude and problem solving. She's not your normal Slytherin like person, not stuck up like most are. He pulled out of her mind and continued to watch her for a few moments, unsure of what to do.

Finally he spoke "Annie," was all he said, causing the sobbing 6th year to jump, startled by his presence. She looked back at him, tears flowing freely down her pale cheeks.

"I know," She whispers. "I'm in trouble," was all that left her lips as sobs continued to shake her violently though she tried to stop and wipe the tears from her face though more just took their place. Severus looked at her broken form as she held her knees to her chest, shaking with sobs. He understood the feelings raging inside her, the same feelings he had when Lily wouldn't accept his apologies when he called her a mudblood out of anger. Now looking at this girl in front of him; looking expectantly at him waiting punishment. Severus took a deep breath and shook his head while a look of surprise crossed Annie's face. He offered her his hand and she took it.


	3. Chapter 2: Empty

Dear Readers,

I apologize for the long wait on this chapter I've been busy lately but I finally got this published. Severus in the first part is a bit out of his normal demeanor but in a way not really. If you realize what I mean pm me and maybe I'll add a character that symbolizes you for a few chapters. Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter and those who messaged me. I also changed Annie from a 6th year to a 7th year because I amped up her age to fit what I wanted. I hope you continue to read and from here it only gets better. Also there's a bit of language in this… you know the usual words like shit and stuff. It's also a bit explicit but I imagine you can handle it, nothing too descriptive.

Thank you all,

Ever

Back in her bedroom Annie laid in her bed, staring blankly up at her ceiling thinking of the long talk she had with her Potions Professor. How the tables had turned from her position of him this morning to now. What a terrible teacher you are she had told him and that maybe so but he definitely was not a terrible man. She thought back to their conversation…

"Why haven't you told anyone about this Annie? Your parents are practically neglecting you!" Severus said, his tone angered by their faults against this poor almost 18 year old girl. How long had this been going on? Why had they begun leaving her in the cold for her older brother?

"Because I felt if they hated me… telling anyone would only make them hate me more…" she whispered, staring down into the brown liquid as steam rose into her face, carrying the scent of chocolate to her pale nose. Up in Severus' room they sat at the kitchen table and as if to comfort the girl who sat with him who still had tears threating to fall down her cheeks he had made hot chocolate and set it down in front of her. Now she stared into it as if looking for the answers she was searching for, though only coming up with brown liquid and its light aroma.

"But Annie how long has this been going on?" Snape asked, leaning forward across the mahogany table, resting his head on his connected hands, a simple position of interrogation.

"Since I was 11… after my first day at Hogwarts…" Annie whispered as she gripped the mug tightly in her hands as they shook slightly, like she'd drop the mug and burst into tears at any moment. Severus leaned back in his chair astonished by the words escaping from her pale rose colored lips. His black gaze was frosted over with anger but deep inside it was really sorrow.

"Do you know why?" He asked, his tone soft unlike she'd ever heard it before, used to hearing his gruff dull voice. She slowly looked up from the steaming liquid to meet the eyes of her Head of House.

"Because I'm in Slytherin," She stated, placing the mug with a small but defiant tap onto the wooden table. "Everyone in my family has been placed in Ravenclaw since the first Hay to enter the doors of this school. But when I was placed in Slytherin I was made a disgrace to the family… I was shut out of everything…" Annie sighed and hugged herself as if to keep from falling apart. "I guess in the beginning I thought it was my fault, that I could've done something to prevent it… but as I get older I realized that the only reason they hate me is because I'm not them… not a perfect little Ravenclaw clad in blue but rather a sneaky Slytherin clad in green and navy. Of course it still kills inside that my parents hate me… but I guess in a way it's OK…" Annie picked up the mug and put it to her rosy lips to avoid eye contact with her Professor who tried to look her straight in her eyes-straight into her soul- to understand her feelings.

"But Annie… you shouldn't have to endure it! You are not useless and you deserve everything the world has to offer to you. No matter how much you tell me that you don't mind it I see it in the way you avoid eye contact that you do, that you wish you had that someone who was always proud of you like parents should be…" Severus heaved a large sigh, flopping back into the wooden kitchen chair which creaked in protest to this added weight.

Annie bit her lip against the tears that threatened to fall down her slightly pinked cheeks. After another sip of hot chocolate she opened her mouth as if to disagree but what escaped was a small broken sob. She let the now empty mug clatter on top of the table, stopping itself from rolling on the handle as she slowly let herself cry in front of her Professor. She felt like a blubbering idiot and now she was embarrassing herself in front of her teacher and her head of house. How would she be able to face him now that he saw her in her most vulnerable state? Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders, along with a reassuring squeeze. Annie lifted her head, allowing her mass of tight curls to flow over her shoulder like dissipating flames falling down her back. She looked, for the first time that night, directly into his black gaze with shattered tears gracing the planes of her face.

Severus stared back at her as he continued to squeeze her shoulders between his slightly aged fingers. He wasn't used to this, comforting another. No one ever came to him for comfort but as she sat at the table weeping he couldn't just let her sit there alone without something. That's what got him to lift himself from the chair and behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He was a Professor, but he was also human though most of the students here would disagree with that and call him a bloody heartless excuse for a man and a lousy Professor at that but in all honesty he was human and he understood the feelings that battled inside her. Snape stood there and just kept his hands on her shoulders as his black cape fell against the floor, sliding behind his feet.

And now as Annie lay in bed, thinking back to it she wasn't sure what to think about her Professor. She turned on her side, feeling her head sink into the too soft pillow as the smell of fabric softener surrounded her as she pulled the fresh sheets over her head. After a few more condescending thoughts she fell asleep.

"_Hoot, hoot, hoot,"_ Annie heard the soft hoots next to her right ear as she turned her head, allowing the arch of her fire colored hair to lift off of the white pillow case.

"Okay Panda I'm up," She mumbled sleepily as the fog of drowsiness threatened to claim her again as her owl continued to hoot. He ruffled his black and white feathers as he hooted once more before hopping off his perch and onto Annie's shoulder. "You coming with me today?" she asked softly and he hooted in response. Annie smiled at the black and white owl before grabbing her books and taking a deep breath before walking out of her quarters and into the Slytherin Common room.

Apon entering the Common room she heard a sly snicker coming from behind her. Annie turned toward the direction of the snicker to see Draco's forever-set-in-a-scowl face. She heaved a soft sigh before parting her rosy lips slightly to say "Feeling yourself up in your trousers again Malfoy? You really shouldn't make it so obvious because some students-girls mostly- find it unattractive." She flashed him a coy smile before turning on her heels to head out to class.

"Actually I was laughing at the fact that in that pretty little head of yours you still think you won in potions class!" Malfoy called after her as Crabbe and Goyle suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking her path to Herbology.

"Not sure if I should take that pretty as a complement or a trigger for me to kick you where the sun don't shine," Annie quipped as Panda hooted at the two boys blocking their path before hopping off her shoulder and disappearing down the hallway. Draco narrowed his cool blue eyes at her as he shoved her against the halls wall.

"You think you're so tough… it's kind of cute," he says with a smirk causing Annie's eyes to widen. "Crabbe, Goyle, keep watch." Suddenly Draco's lips crashed onto Annie's as his hands snaked past her robes and under her shirt. Annie struggled against his weight but he proved to be too strong for her as his hands began to undo her bra. He grabbed at her waist, his fingers digging into her flesh causing her to wince slightly. After a few moments he moved to her pants, she was wearing dark jeans under her robes and once he had the button undone and was about to lower the zipper when he was thrown off of her.

Annie slid down the wall once his weight was removed, shaking violently while burying her face in her knees as tears fell freely down her face. Her vision hazed with tears she couldn't see who her savior was though she did hear a lot of screaming as she lifted her head slightly a pair of arms reached for her and she flinched.

"Return to your classes, Dumbledore will deal with you later," a harsh voice whipped through the hallway and Annie could hear the defiant taps of running shoes against the floor. She let the clear tears roll down her cheeks as strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her to her feet.

"Are you alright Ms. Hays?" The voice asked and she turned her head in the direction of it only to see the sleek black hair of her potions professor. Now not only had she embarrassed herself in front of him by breaking down into a fit of sobs last night now here she was again in tears in front of him. She slowly shook her head, indicating that she wasn't alright as tears continued fall from her thought to be dried eyes. Snape's face remained solemn as he lifted her into his arms and began to walk toward the Hospital Wing. His long black cape flew out behind him as he carried the student into the Hospital Wing before placing her on one of the beds as Madam Pomfrey sauntered toward them, a chipper smile on her face until she looked down at the silent 7th year.

"What happened here?" she asked, giving Annie a soft smile somewhat in reassurance. After Severus lowered his voice and gave a quick recap of what occurred not even 10 minutes ago and Madam Pomfrey sucked in a breath before shaking her head. "That boy is nothing but trouble." Her cool hands pushed Annie's Robes aside as she searched her for any wounds. "She seems to have only a few minor injuries which are just some bruising on the waist and chest."

Severus looked down at Annie as she lay there, completely silent staring at the ceiling. "Are you ready to return to class Ms. Hays?" Annie slowly turned her head in his direction before slowly shaking her head but indicating that she would if she had to. The Potions Master turned his head in the direction of Madam Pomfrey "Would she be allowed to stay here for a bit until she's ready to return to her classes?"

"Of course, I see no problem with it," she replied, turning her gaze back onto the young witch and giving her a light reassuring smile and Annie gave her a slight upturned lip in response. Severus nodded slowly as Panda began hooting again and Annie looked over at the owl, wondering when he had come into the picture.

"If it wasn't for this owl cutting into my class prep I probably wouldn't have gotten there in time," Severus muttered his tone still dull and slightly uncaring as usual as the owl hooted again. After a while of listening to her Potions professor drone on she began to tune the world out as her eyes began to drift shut as if she could dream away the nightmare that was life.


	4. Chapter 3: Unsuspected

Chapter 3: Unsuspected

Annie's chocolate brown eyes slid open in slow motion, she could almost feel how swollen they were from her tears. She sat up in the hospital bed, the rough sheets scratching at her bear arms since her robes were on the hook next to her. Madame Pomfrey looked away from the grieving student who continued to spew slugs from his lips into a bucket, grimacing every few seconds.

"Ah Annie dear, good to see you awake," she said with a warm almost motherly smile as she rubbed the boys back. Annie gave her a slight smile, the silence that carried her into sleep still laying over her. "There's only one class left before school ends… you're free to attend if you wish or you may return to your houses common room." Annie nodded in thanks, pulling her robes down from the hook and pulling them closed around her like a shell. After grabbing her books she headed out of the hospital wing and down the hallway toward the potions room.

She wasn't quite sure why she was deciding to go to class when she knew right well that Malfoy was in that class with her. She didn't know how she'd handle his wandering gaze and his snide comments with snickers that followed. Her feet continued to carry her toward the room as students milled around, pushing past each other toward rooms and toward the staircase. Annie slowly entered the potions room, taking her seat next to Neville who smiled warmly at her. She gave him a half-hearted smile while opening her textbook to the required page.

"You weren't in herbology, you missed her quiz…" Neville whispered as Snape entered the room, his eyes wandering over each student before his coal black eyes rested on Annie. He looked behind her where Draco sat, staring at the back of her head. Severus picked up a textbook from his desk and walked past Annie to Draco who was still staring and dropped the textbook right on his desk, causing a loud bang to erupt throughout the room. Draco jumped, causing the fog in his eyes to disappear as he turned his head to look straight into the dead eyes of Severus Snape.

"Eyes on your book Malfoy," he said dryly, his face set in a permanent scowl as he picked the textbook back up before turning on his heels and walking back to the front of the room. "Today you will be creating the draught of living death. This potion is not permitted to leave this classroom, attempt to do so will result in immediate punishment. In your textbook is everything you will need to create this potion. Partner up and get to work."

Annie opened her textbook to the page written on the black board, her delicate fingers still shaking slightly as she picked up the Sopophorus beans as Neville took the knife to one, causing it to fly out from under the blade and his fingertips, aiming right for Annie's eye but her hand snapped up quickly, catching the bean before it made contact with her milky white skin.

"Sorry Annie!" Neville exclaimed, a hand running through his hair nervously. Annie dismissed it with a wave of her petite hand before taking the bean and instead of cutting it, crushed it with the knives blade. More beans flew around the room as Annie squeezed the juice out of the bean and into the cauldron. Annie continued to do this until 13 beans juices were entered into the cauldron. "Annie the book says to use 12." Once again Annie dismissed her partners quarrel with a wave of her hand and continued to add ingredients to the cauldron.

While Annie was engrossed in her work with Neville just handing her the things she pointed at Severus was watching her closely. He watched her crush the bean instead of cut it, one of the techniques he used when he was in potions class. He continued to watch her create the Draught of Living Death just as he would back when he was a student, just as he wrote in his textbook those many years ago. She knew more than she let on, at least in Severus' mind.

"Annie?" Neville whispered as she put the last ingredient into the cauldron. She looked over at him, one tight copper curl falling out of the bun she tied her hair up into due to potions protocol and into her face. "What's wrong? You aren't speaking…" Annie sighed slightly, pushing the curl back behind her ear as she grabbed a piece of parchment from the edge of her desk along with her quill. She scrawled quickly over the piece of parchment before handing it to Neville then raising her hand to get a check on their potion.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, the parchment dropped out of Neville's hands as his body turned. Then suddenly Draco was on the ground, Neville on top of him, shrieking like a girl. Neville's fist connected with his face a few times before Snape grabbed him by his robe collar, dragging him off by the scruff of his neck just like a cat. Neville's whole body shook as he muttered curses under his breath. Draco curled into himself on the ground as he writhed on the floor, whining and gripping his face in between his hands.

#

Annie walked into the dining hall silently, her tight copper curls bouncing as she walked down the aisle and to the least crowded part of the Slytherin table. She sat and ate in silence as everyone gave her weird stares as the whispered quick words. "She's the one? Yeah Draco seems to fancy her but she's not interested." Annie kept her gaze forward, ignoring the words that spun around her, threatening to take her down again and into the sea of sadness. Suddenly the Gryffindor table burst into applause and cheers. Neville sauntered down the aisle and sat next to Ron Weasley who clamped him on the back.

Annie listened intently to their conversation, awaiting her name to be brought up in the jumble of woops and cheers. "Decked him right in the face you did!" Ron cheered his long red hair flying in front of his eyes. "I've never heard a guy shriek like that before."

Neville smiled broadly as his fellow classmates congratulated him with woops and cheers. Annie sighed slightly and put her food down, her stomach no longer yearning for any type of substance to stop its growling. After a second of staring blankly forward at it she stood from her seat and turned on her heels, ready to leave the dining hall for the comfort of her bed.

"Annie! Wait!" Neville yelled, standing from his perch on the bench causing the crowd of people around him to disperse slightly. Annie stopped and looked behind her at him, her large brown eyes questioning. Neville pushed his way out of the crowd, stumbling until he reached her and he grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the dining halls exit.

Once in the hallway, Neville smiled at her slightly and Annie gave a small smile in return. "Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded slowly causing her curls to bounce forward into her face. "Still not talking?" He asked his eyes tinged with a slight concern. She shrugged slightly, her petite shoulders rising slightly in a response. He watched her for a moment with a heavy gaze trying to build up the confidence he had just a moment ago.

"Thank you…" Annie whispered, leveling her chocolate brown eyes with his. "For… standing up for me… most wouldn't go up against Draco Malfoy for some girl like me especially when she's in Slytherin." She smiled slightly at him, the corners of her mouth twitching lightly. Neville shook his head slightly as he placed his hands on her forearms and stared down at her.

"Which house you're in doesn't mean anything Annie. Your personality is what catches people's eyes. A girl like you smart, talented, kind and so much more and just because you happen to be in Slytherin doesn't take away from how amazing you are on the inside and out." Neville took a deep breath as Annie stood there bewildered. His words were too kind she decided; he was just saying that to make her feel better after her traumatizing experience. She, in return to his too kind words, smiled at him though it was halfhearted.

"Thanks Neville, you're too kind," she whispered, her eyes soft. Neville shook his head again as the grip on her forearms tightened slightly. He's confidence reignited as he took a deep breath, staring into her deep brown eyes, like melted chocolate under the hot sun.

"Annie I wanted to ask you if you'd… go on a date with me…" Neville asked, the confidence quickly depleting as he continued to get lost in her gaze. Annie's own eyes widened in surprise at his question, her eyebrows shooting up into two perfect arches.

"I… I don't understand…" Annie whispered dumbly, causing Neville's face to fall. Her seeing this caused her to bang her palm against her forehead. "No, no! I just… ugh I'm sorry!" Annie threw her hands over her face before turning down the hallway and disappearing around the corner.

She couldn't do anything right today it seemed, she almost got raped, couldn't hold herself together in front of her teachers, and hurt Neville unintentionally.

"Annie! Annie wait!" Neville yelled causing Annie to whip her head back to look behind her, causing her copper curls to swirl about her face, flying slightly into her eyes. She slowed her run down to a walk, not wanting to hurt the Gryffindor boy once more. That was the last thing she wanted to do… again anyway. It took a few moments for him to catch up to her leisurely stride that she had created at the sound of her name. He took light hold of her arm, pulling her walk to a halt.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I shouldn't have asked after… everything that happened today…" Neville let out a deep sigh before running his hand through his hair nervously.

"No Neville it's not that… it's just I think you could find someone a lot better than me, in fact I know you can," She whispered with a slight shake of her head, her curls never stilled as they continued to bounce about her face like feet on a trampoline.

She watched as Neville shook his head, his blue eyes dancing with questions as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"There's no one better than you."


	5. Chapter 4: She's Different

Chapter 4: She's no Snow White

Annie and Neville sat in the library, fingers tangled together as they studied for their potions test. Well Neville studied, Annie just answered his questions and proved the book wrong about 9 times.

"You're really good with potions," Neville inquired, stating the obvious to gain conversation as he rubbed his thumb against the back of the hand he was holding. "Snape never has problems with you and your potions… you're probably his best student."

"It didn't come without practice; in fact I sucked in my first year. But over the summer I was determined to get better so I stayed locked away in my room studying every potions book, muggle and wizard writing, I could get my hands on. Over that time it really caught my interest and I became a huge potions nerd and everyone kinda made fun of me but I was happy with my knowledge so I guess nothing else mattered," Annie whispered, closing the book in front of her before reaching with her free hand for a different one.

"Wow, that takes a lot of commitment to be able to learn that much and retain it at the same time," Neville said, a smile lighting up his features as he squeezed her hand lightly. "Now potions seems to come naturally to you, like you don't even need to think about it."

"Yeah I guess, I mean potions is something that I'm very interested in and I'd like to continue to study potions after this year…"

"Maybe you could be the new potions professor here. It'd be less awful if you were professor I'm sure because I know you wouldn't be as horrid of a teacher as Snape is." As Neville spoke Snape froze behind the shelf behind Annie's back, he peeked through the books on the shelf, staring at the back of Annie's head as she shook it, causing her curls to cascade over one shoulder.

"He's not a bad guy, I mean yes he has his moments of assness but he's not completely horrid," Annie said matter of factly, knowing this from experience. Neville looked at her oddly, an eyebrow raised in question. "I mean you have to think about it, no person can be that horrible without having reason, something in their past had to have triggered such coldness to enter someone's heart. Or maybe he just doesn't like kids… but he's not all that bad. Don't look at me like that!" Annie sighed as she flipped open the cover of her book and read the first line, feeling Neville's confused gaze on her.

"You have a different way of looking at people Annie; I've never heard someone explain a person quite like that before… I think it's good." She peeked up from the page and looked into Neville's eyes for a moment, a smile slowly spreading across her face. Snape continued to listen from his hiding spot behind the shelves, listening to how Annie spoke so kindly of him. He was slightly taken aback by the words that fell from her rosed lips. After a few more moments of lurking behind the bookshelf be began to take his leave toward his classroom where hours of silence would follow.

"Come on, we should start heading back," Neville said, closing the book in front of Annie causing her to look up at him, her brown eyes questioning.

"Why? Is it really that late?" Annie asked, pulling herself from the chair as she reached for the desk light.

"Yeah, I don't want us getting into trouble…" She nodded slowly as she shut off the light. Neville reached for her hand, his fingers tapping against her skin until they wound around her hand. He walked her toward the Slytherin Common room where the password to get in changed daily. "Well I guess I'll leave you here…" Neville's sentence trailed off as he turned to face her, his hand still intertwined with hers. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments, shifting from foot to foot before Neville quickly lowered his face to hers and pressing his lips lightly against her cheek. She felt the blood rush to her face, turning her face a light pink before Neville quickly turned and darted across the hallway.

Annie smiled slightly, her hand coming up to touch her cheek lightly where his lips were not even a second before. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about the newly braved Gryffindor, but in the moment she felt differently than before. Annie whispered the password and the secret passage opened and Annie began to descend into the lower dungeons of Hogwarts and into the Slytherin common room. She sat down in a chair and reached for her bag, her hand skimming past loose pages and small notebooks but the one she needed wasn't there. She didn't feel the rough ripped cover of her potions notebook where her homework was contained.

She sighed, knowing it must still be in the potion room where it slipped from her fingers due to shock of Neville throwing himself at Draco to punch the living daylight out of him. Annie picked herself up from the chair and left the common room, hoping to make it to the potions room and back before the teachers came out on patrol, last thing she needed was to get yelled at for wandering the halls after curfew, not that she hadn't gotten away with it many times before. She ran down the hallway, fleeing toward the potions room knowing Snape kept it unlocked at all times as if to show students and teachers that he had nothing to hide.

Annie pushed open the door and darted toward her seat, trying not to make a sound. Once she reached her station she searched the floor and desk for her potions notebook. After a few moments of searching her fingers slid over the cover of it and she picked herself up from the ground and dusted off her robes, tucking the battered notebook under the crook of her arm before heading toward the door to take her leave.

Suddenly there was a loud clatter causing Annie to jump followed by a stream of curses that would've scared a sailor. She lowered her notebook to Snape's desk before heading to the back of the closet where the large noise erupted from. Opening the door that led to the very large supplies closet she found Snape picking up fallen ingredients that were scattered about his feet. One of the ingredient shelves was tipped over toward the ground; the only thing keeping it from falling was another shelf blocking its path to the ground.

"Professor?" Annie whispered, peeking her head a bit further into the room as Snape's head snapped up to meet the eyes of the curly haired 7th year. "Are you alright?"

Severus straightened, his eyes containing their usual coldness as he cradled a few ingredients in his arms. "Yes I am fine Ms. Hays, return to your room curfew is almost upon us," He whispered dully before looking away from her and placing what he was cradling in his arms into the cauldron on the floor.

"Do you need any help?" Annie asked, pushing a stray copper curl away from her face before tucking it lightly behind one ear. The Potions master looked back at her, eyes slightly fogged over from his last glass of whisky not too long ago.

"No," Severus snapped, he couldn't take her kindness toward him. It was too much for him to handle it only caused the memories of Lily Evans to become more noticeable in his brain to the point where it was unbearable. "I don't need your help."

Annie rocked back on her heels as hurt sparkled in the depths of her chocolate brown eyes. She stood there for a moment, trying to collect herself before saying with as much venom as she could muster "You twat! To think I thought you were different than you let on. Thank you for proving me wrong and keeping me from wasting another second of my pathetic life on you." Annie spun around, her curls whipping around her face as she stormed from the room before disappearing down the hallway.

Severus stood there for a moment, the anger and desperation for hash words dissipated as he looked toward the door where she had disappeared. He turned suddenly and banged his fist against the wall before he went to his desk to down the rest of the whiskey contained inside the thick glass bottle. As he picked the liquor up off the desk, something caught his eye. A frayed notebook sat at the edge of his desk and he knew it did not belong to him.

He picked it up carefully taking in the loose binding as he warily flipped the cover open only to be welcomed by the name: _Annie Rose Hays Potions notes_. He slowly lowered himself into his desk chair before flipping past the introductory page and further into Annie's world where potions slowly began to take over her life starting with the summer after her first year at Hogwarts. The ingredient room fiasco was forgotten as he flipped through the pages of Annie's personal research, stealing sips of whisky every few pages.

#

When Annie woke the next morning she wasn't angered any longer, only hurt wrapped itself around her already battered heart as she pulled herself away from her sheets before grabbing her robes and other school supplies and heading toward the bathrooms to shower and fix herself up before school started.

A chill had slowly begun to set itself over the castle like school as the beginning of December rolled in like early morning fog. Annie turned on the hot water for the shower, hoping to take the chill out of her milky skin.

After a few moments of showering she shut off the water and wrapped a fluffy towel around her body, trying to keep the heat against her damp skin before she pointed a finger at her mass of dripping curls causing them to dry nicely in place. She pulled on her clothes and robes before finally grabbing her books and heading off toward Herbology where Neville waited outside the door for her.

She tried to smile as he took her hand and led her to their work station. Annie was not looking forward to the day, especially potions class.

#

Severus sat at his desk, Annie's notebook still open in front of him, everything that she had ever learned in potions scrawled on each page in her delicate hand, small portions of it over inked from a too full quill against the parchment. Once his class began filing in he closed the notebook tightly and sat it exactly where he found it on the edge of his desk.

Annie slowly strode into the classroom, her copper curls already pulled up into a tight bun already ready for the class as she placed her books silently on her workstation before sitting on her stool and staring blankly forward at the cauldron, her brown eyes sad and tired. She didn't even bother doing what she usually did upon entering this class room, giving Severus a small appreciative smile before taking her seat. He didn't want her kindness, he said so last night and so she wouldn't give it to him.

Severus dully explained the lesson plan, he wasn't in the mood to give his students one of his long hard potions that would cause them all to run into each other to finish. So instead he made it easy and told them to create the cure for boils. Of course due to the easiness of this assignment Annie was the first one finished and solemnly raised her hand into the air in order for him to check the potion and for her to be able to head back to her bed and sleep before dinner was called.

Snape swiftly crossed the room, his cape swooshing out behind him as his black shoes made small defiant taps against the ground as he leered over her. He checked the potion promptly and nodded his head, indicating she was allowed to leave. Annie picked up her things about to head out of the room and to her bed when Severus beckoned her toward his desk with his long finger. Annie slowly made her way toward him, her eyes focused on the floor.

"Ms. Hays," Severus droned, his eyes trying to catch hers as the darted around him from the floor to the board behind him.

"Professor," Annie mumbled, her eyes focusing just over the top of his head and on the board behind him, avoiding the contact of his coal black eyes. No matter how much she tried she couldn't muster up a cold behavior toward him, somewhere deep in her mind he was still the kind man who had picked her up and away from the mirror those few nights ago. Snape handed Annie her notebook, the familiar rough exterior of the cover brushed against her sensitive skin as she gripped it in her hands.

"You don't want anyone else getting their hands on that," The Potions master whispered, his eyes finally grabbing hold of Annie's whose were submersed in sadness while his burned with a regret that only intensified when their eyes met. "You're free to leave."

Annie nodded slowly as her brain tried to process the look in the middle aged man's eyes. Very few emotions past through his cold coal gaze; it was a rare sight indeed and Annie found herself lost in it. It was something she couldn't quite put her finger on at that moment in time before she turned her face away from his and forced her legs to carry her from the room and back to her bed where none of her questions went to rest and neither did she.


End file.
